As is well known in the art, many space access devices and systems are designed and configured to be inserted in one or more biological spaces or openings, such as an ear canal, nasal opening, etc. Such devices include hearing aids, ear phones or buds, and oxygen nasal cannula.
Various space access devices and systems are also designed and configured to be inserted in non-biological spaces or openings, such a fluid flow lines and conduits. Such devices include conduit inspection and energy, e.g. heat, generating and/or dissipating systems.
The noted devices and systems often include means of securing the devices and/or systems in internal spaces or openings for a desired period of time, e.g. 1-2 minutes, 24 hours, 1 month, 1 year, etc. Such securing means include, for example, securing rings disposed on the outer surface of the devices, compliant outer layers, and/or conical fins that are adapted to removably secure the device(s) to an interior surface of a space or opening, e.g., an ear canal.
There are, however, a number of significant drawbacks and disadvantages associated with conventional securing means. A major disadvantage of conventional securing means is that the securing means, e.g., securing rings and compliant outer surfaces, do not include any means for fluid flow through the device or between the device and the internal space or opening when the device is inserted therein. Another drawback is that most of the devices employing the conventional securing means are easily dislodged.
Another drawback is that most of the devices employing the conventional securing means do not self-adjust or self-conform to the shape of the internal space or opening when the device is inserted therein. Indeed, most known securing devices either have a preset circular shape that may conform adequately to the shape of a space or opening, or are custom made to conform to (or match) the shape of a space or opening.
A further drawback is that most of the conventional securing means do not include any means for adjusting the force applied to the surface of the space or opening to secure the device therein. Indeed, virtually all known securing means are designed and adapted to apply a predetermined narrow range of force to a space or opening.
It would thus be desirable to provide space access devices and systems having securing means that (i) securely engage a surface of an internal space or opening for an extended period of time, (ii) include means to self-conform or self-adjust to the shape of an internal space or opening, (iii) include means for adjusting the force applied to a surface of an internal space or opening, and (iv) include means for fluid flow through the device and/or between the device and a space or opening when the device is inserted therein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved securing means that can be readily employed with devices and systems that are configured to be inserted in one or more biological spaces or openings, such as an ear canal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide space access devices and systems having securing means that securely engage a surface of an internal space or opening for an extended period of time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide space access devices and systems having means to self-conform or self-adjust to the shape of an internal space or opening.
It is another object of the present invention to provide space access devices and systems that include means for adjusting the force applied to a surface of an internal space or opening.
It is another object of the present invention to provide space access devices and systems that include means for fluid flow through the device and/or between the device and a space or opening when the device is inserted therein.